


Bonded

by Luna_Legacy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Shounen-ai, Tattoos, Yakuza, Yaoi, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Legacy/pseuds/Luna_Legacy
Summary: An Omega, Haru, is living day to day as usual until he has to deliver a parcel to a certain Yakuza residence. A residence with Alphas. After being saved by an anonymous Alpha, Haru soon finds that he is wrapped up in something beyond his control. Will he find love in the most unlikely of places or will he be forced into something else entirely? [Alpha, Beta, Omega] [BL/Yaoi]





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Shadows

Rain. Rain and icy winds and a general chill that ran through the air like tiny needles digging into the skin. Autumn was definitely in full swing and as Haru revved the moped a little harder, he could almost taste the bitter snap of winter lurking in the shadows amongst the bare, leafless trees.

Working as a delivery boy had its perks, sure; he could have a break whenever he liked and could listen to music as he sped around on his scooter. It also had its drawbacks, however, and one of those – perhaps the biggest drawback of all – was what he was about to do. He stepped off the moped and kicked on the rusty stand, leaving his helmet hanging on the handlebars as he wiped off the drips of rain from his glasses. Grabbing the parcel from the back, he checked the address twice, just in case he’d misread it. God he wished he’d misread it. He shuffled towards the large iron gates that framed the buildings on the other side. The property was huge. From where he stood, Haru could see at least three large buildings beyond the gates, each with huge, ornate gardens. Long, slim trees lined a gravelled path that led towards the central building and somewhere he could hear a pond trickling. It would have been a joy to take in such a well refined, luxurious property if not for two things. 

The buildings were completely surrounded by ten foot walls. Walls that were topped with sharp wire, obviously to keep people out. And, as well as the ridiculously opulent gardens, the huge burly man at the front door confirmed that it was indeed a Yakuza property. Haru had been to one other home such as this to deliver a parcel that he refused to believe resembled a sword and he had been so terrified of the doorman that he’d made up an excuse and left the parcel on the doorstep without so much as a ‘thank you’. The knot in the pit of his stomach that was starting to form told him that this delivery may very well go the same way. 

The second conundrum, and perhaps the most urgent of Haru’s current problems, was the fact that he could sense at least a dozen Alphas inside the property. Alphas are the people at the very top of the food chain; they have the greatest social standing, jobs and physical attributes. Respected by all and feared by many, they tend to be in positions of power like government, or as in this case, underground organisations. If one is not lucky enough to have been born an Alpha, they are one of two others: Betas or Omegas. Betas are considered the lowest in the general hierarchy of things with very little privileges and they tend to have the jobs most other people don’t want. It is not only frowned upon but pretty much forbidden for a Beta to have a relationship with an Alpha, not that any self-respecting Alpha would want to find a mate in a Beta. They usually stay amongst themselves and try to avoid well known Alpha spots. Finally Omegas, although not as disliked as Betas, are also near the bottom of the table. The belief is that Omegas were created to mate with Alphas and are therefore fair game for any Alphas to try and ‘claim’. When this happens, an Alpha can choose an Omega (whether or not this Omega wants to be with this Alpha or not doesn’t matter, they have no choice) and mate with them or simply keep them. Although frowned upon, many Alphas keep Omegas as ‘pets’ and use them as they please, knowing that the authorities will turn a blind eye. If choosing a mate, the Alpha usually goes by the Omega’s social standing and physical appearance and, in rare cases, their scent. There have been many brawls over particularly fine smelling Omegas.

Now, as Haru – an Omega – pushed the buzzer on the huge gate in front of him he prayed that he could be in and out as fast as possible. He hated dealing with the average Alpha, never mind one in a crime syndicate. White noise erupted from the speaker and then there was suddenly a voice. Not an authoritative Alpha voice but that of a Beta, much less threatening.  
“Yes?” The voice asked, “Who is it?”

Haru leaned towards the speaker, “A delivery for Mr. Tomosaki.”

More white noise as the Beta confirmed who he was and then the large, heavy gates groaned open, ushering Haru inside. He took a deep breath and moved towards the main entrance. The burly-looking Alpha that was apparently guarding the place grinned savagely at the young Omega and pouted his lips in a kissing gesture before stepping aside. Swallowing thickly, Haru hurried into the house, head down.

The property was just as lavish inside as out; it was styled in a traditional Japanese manner with huge, expensive-looking vases every few feet and multiple sliding panels that hid several rooms beyond them. Haru felt completely out of place and was considering just leaving the parcel on the floor and making a run for it when one of the panels slid open and a tall, handsome man stepped out. At around six foot two he stood head and shoulders above Haru but he seemed less broad than a lot of other Alphas the Omega had come across, this one was much more lithe, like a dancer rather than a boxer. The Alpha flicked his long blonde hair over his shoulder and examined Haru with his pale eyes, eyes that reflected the light like a cat’s, much as all Alpha’s did. He was indeed quite beautiful and Haru felt himself blush a little as he realised he’d been staring.

“Want something, Omega?” His tones were softer than Haru expected but he seemed to loom over him, like a brewing storm.

“Um.. I-” Words seemed to crumble in his mouth as he tried to speak, it had been a while since he had been alone and so close to an Alpha and it was a little unnerving. 

A blonde eyebrow rose as the Alpha’s impatience grew, “What?”

“A delivery for Mr. Tomosaki!” 

As the words spilled forth, Haru thrust the parcel into the Alpha’s unsuspecting arms and high-tailed it for the exit. He made it approximately ten feet before running face-first into a broad, solid chest.

“S-Sorry!” He stammered as he straightened his glasses.

He quickly tried to swerve around whoever he’d just collided with but unfortunately his dance partner was not so forgiving and he grabbed Haru by the collar of his damp shirt and pulled the Omega’s face close to his own. The Alpha was huge, much taller than the blonde he had just met earlier, and older too by at least ten years. He had the same blonde locks as the other one, an older brother perhaps? A deep scar curved along the side of his face and pulled his mouth into a grimace as he glared down at Haru like a predator about to devour its prey.

“What do we have here?” he squeezed Haru’s cheeks between his fingers and brought his face so close that Haru could smell his alcohol infused breath, “A stray? Are you lost little neko?”

Tears prickling his eyes, Haru struggled to catch his breath and was almost out of options when the Alpha he’d met earlier grabbed the others’ hands and thrust them away from Haru, who dropped to the floor loosely.

“Whoa there, little brother, I’m just playing with the little kitty!” The older man sneered at Haru as he tried to steady himself into an upright position, “You don’t mind do you? I bet you’re thankful that an Alpha such as myself is taking an interest in such a lowly Omega like you.”

Haru shook his head, droplets of rain splattering on the floor around him, “N-No thank you,” he got shakily to his feet, “I’ll be going now.”

“Stop it, Sadao. It bores me.” The younger Alpha shoved the parcel into his brother’s hands and turned back towards the sliding door from which he’d come, shouting over his shoulder as he went, “Your toys arrived.”

Distracted by the parcel, the elder Alpha’s attention moved away from Haru and so he took the chance to escape. He ran as fast as his shaking legs would carry him, ignoring the hollering of the older Alpha behind him. The rain was heavier now but he took no time to fish out his coat, instead choosing to simply drive away as fast as the old moped would allow.

\--++++--

It was dark by the time he arrived home and he trudged up the stairs to his apartment, dripping wet and shivering not only from the cold but from the memory of his earlier encounter. The key slid into the lock and clicked open as he stumbled inside, quickly removing his shoes before flopping onto the small sofa in the living area. It wasn’t the first time he’d encountered an Alpha, obviously, but it was the first time he’d been involved in such an altercation. At school Haru had seen many fights as horny teenage Alphas had tried to claim an unsuspecting Omega but he had never been a part of it. He suspected his aura was just too weak for anyone to be interested in him.

“Ughh...” He moaned into the cushion and sat upright, slapping his cheeks in an attempt to shake himself out of his reverie, “Get it together, Haru!”

After a warm bath and a change of clothes the Omega quickly fell asleep on the sofa with the sounds of late night game shows as his lullaby. It was only when he felt something cool and wet dripping onto his face that he slowly woke up, bleary eyes squinting into the darkness.

Standing over him like three witches at a cauldron were three large shadows. One of them had grabbed his feet whilst another held his shoulders, damp hair dripping onto Haru’s face. The third held what looked like thick rope between his hands and moved towards the young Omega threateningly. Haru squirmed and struggled but the three men were much too strong for his slender frame to budge and he could feel his wrists bruising from their grip.

“Please! Let me go!”

“See, I told you we should have gagged him first!” The man at his feet spoke in a deep gravelly voice, “If he wakes the neighbours we’re screwed! The boss’ll skin us alive!”

“Do it now then!” The figure at his head ordered, “Hurry!”

They gripped him harder as Haru continued to wriggle around, panic filling his mind and making his eyes cloud over. Then, without warning, the figure with the rope suddenly loomed over him with a balled fist and everything started to go dark.

He could feel fists and feet pummelling his body as he flopped to the floor, unable to move or defend himself in his almost unconscious state, and he was bracing himself for another onslaught when a fourth voice filled the room. Haru strained to try and see who the voice belonged to but only managed to glimpse a silhouette standing in his doorway.

“What the fuck are you three doing?” The voice asked, full of authority and irritation.

“The boss said to-”

“I don’t care what he said, I asked you what you were doing, Beta!” He spat the word like something foul, obviously an Alpha.

The three figures moved slightly further away from Haru and he curled up into the foetal position in an attempt to forgo their blows any longer.

“He said he wanted to teach this Omega a lesson, so that’s what we’re doing.” 

The man at Haru’s head spoke up but the young Omega could feel the uneasiness in the air; a Beta did not, could not stand toe to toe with an Alpha.

“Now I’m telling you to leave,” the silhouette’s voice seemed to rattle in Haru’s bones, a commanding tone if ever he heard one, “Get out, now. Tell your boss that you taught the Omega a lesson and he understood it clearly. Understood?”

A pause. Obviously not wanting to cause any friction with an Alpha, the three intruders quickly made their way out of the small apartment, leaving Haru and the stranger alone in the darkness. The Omega propped himself on his elbow and coughed, tasting the coppery flavour of his own blood.

“Than-” a cough interrupted his gratitude and an overwhelming darkness suddenly encased him. Haru fell into unconsciousness as the stranger moved forwards.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Repercussions

When morning came, Haru was dreaming that he was in a dark forest with red trees as far as the eye could see. He could see a woodpecker stabbing at a nearby tree, causing a thick red fluid to ooze out of the bark every time its beak pierced it, like blood dripping from a wound. He watched as it knock, knock, knocked on the wood, each time the knocking growing louder and more urgent. As he reached out his hand to touch the red liquid, the knocking suddenly became a banging and Haru was jolted awake. He blinked into the bright morning sunshine that shone through his curtains and clumsily made his way to the door, where the knocking was emanating. Peering through the gap, Haru squinted through his blurred vision, wishing he’d taken the time to put his glasses on.

“Thank God! I thought you’d died or something!”

The familiar chastising tones belonged to Haru’s oldest friend, neighbour and work colleague, Akira. A Beta that had befriended Haru in high school and had somehow managed to stay in contact ever since, unlike the rest of his friends. His red, messy hair stuck up in all directions and his usual beaming smile was plastered on his face as he pushed through the door, into the apartment. Upon seeing the way the furniture was askew and finally absorbing Haru’s general state, Akira grabbed the Omega’s shoulders and examined him a little closer.

“What the hell happened here?”

It took a moment for the cogs in Haru’s brain to turn and then the previous night came flooding back like a tsunami. Without realising he was doing so, Haru began to tremble and Akira helped him to sit back onto the sofa. Haru touched his cheek as it throbbed painfully and flexed his jaw before answering his friend.

“Just some Betas with a grudge.”

Akira’s jaw dropped, “A grudge? On you?! What have you ever done to anyone?”

Haru shrugged and grimaced as more bruises revealed themselves around his shoulders, “I had to deliver a parcel to some Yakuza yesterday, that’s probably it.”

Akira rolled his dark eyes, “Typical Alphas, getting us Betas to do their dirty work,” his eyes turned softer as he looked at his friend, “You okay? Did they say they’d be back?”

Haru shook his head, “Nah, I think someone scared them off...” He struggled to remember the details of the previous night but it was mostly a blur.

“Well, whoever it was I’d like to shake their hand,” Akira turned the coffee table upright and joined Haru on the sofa, “Unless they were an Alpha of course. Bastards.”

That brought a smile to Haru’s bruised face, “You really hate them don’t you?”

“Absolutely. What gives them the right to boss us around and do as they please?”

“The fact that they’re better and stronger and generally bigger than us?”

“Ah,” Akira wrinkled his nose as he stood up, “Yeah that’s probably it.”

He asked again if Haru was alright and then left him to get ready for work, he was going to have to rush if he wanted to get there on time and so he quickly showered, examining himself for any more bruises, of which there were many. As he pulled on his work uniform he happened to glance back at the sofa on which he’d spent the night. That’s when he remembered. Before he’d had the chance to thank the stranger last night, he’d fallen unconscious on the floor, so why had he awoken on the sofa? Not only that but why had there been a blanket draped over him? Had the stranger who’d saved him also tucked him in? A grin spread across his face and he shook his head, there was no way an Alpha would treat an Omega with such care, just thinking about it was absurd.

\--++++--

At the small convenience store where Haru and Akira worked the day passed as usual; the regular old men came in to buy cigarettes, the school kids fought over who got the last melon bread and the florist from across the street came to flirt with Akira. He thought they hadn’t noticed but Akira flushed beet red whenever he crossed the street and the florist, a fellow Beta, mirrored that blush whenever he spoke to Akira. It was one of the small highlights of the day, watching Akira squirm as the tall, handsome florist tried to make up an excuse to talk to him. It was during one of these moments that another customer entered the store and Haru, preoccupied with the Beta’s daily meeting, only turned to greet them as they stepped up to pay.

There, standing a mere foot in front of the Omega, was the blonde, long-haired Alpha from the day before. He was smarter than he had been in his home; his long hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and he wore a crisp grey suit that sat on his tall frame perfectly. Pale eyes glistened down at Haru as the Alpha handed over his purchase and for a moment it was all the Omega could do to stand and stare. How he hadn’t noticed the man enter the shop he had no idea, now that he was in front of him his presence was unmistakable. Not only was he tall and handsome but the pheromones drifting from his Alpha body were enough to force a blush to Haru’s bruised cheeks. He felt strong and powerful and protective, everything an Omega’s body longed for, and Haru could feel his muscles begin to ache with a primal need.

He shook his head to try and clear it but a warm haze seemed to have filled his vision and he swallowed loudly before finally scanning the items and mumbling their price. It took a moment for the Alpha to hand over the money but when he did, his large hand brushed against Haru’s and the Omega jerked away quickly, like he’d been burned. The Alpha licked his lips and tried to hide his grin but Haru was somewhat hypnotised by his handsome face and caught the expression before he could conceal it.

“How are your injuries?”

Haru stared blankly at him, glasses slowly sliding down his nose.

“I asked you a question, Omega,” the Alpha’s eyebrows twitched as his impatience grew.

“F-Fine thank y-you!” he shoved his glasses with a little too much force and hissed as they pressed against his bruised nose.

Another smile from the handsome man and then he turned swiftly and left, leaving Haru to gape, open-mouthed at the entrance.

“Do you know him?” Akira had finished his business with the florist and had been spying on Haru’s conversation from across the store.

Haru shook his head, “Yesterday. I just met him yesterday.”

“How did he know about your injuries?”

Another shake of the head, “I guess he just saw my bruised face.”

The blush on his cheeks was fading but compared to his usual pallor, he still looked flushed and Akira could tell he was still entranced by the Alpha’s presence.

“You should be careful, Haru,” the Beta patted his friend’s shoulder as he continued, “You don’t want to get involved in anything weird. Especially with Yakuza Alphas.” He stretched his arms above his head and yawned, “Man, I can’t think of anything more unsafe for an unclaimed Omega like you.”

Haru could hear his words but they simply bounced around his head and floated out of his ears, he was far too busy remembering the hot touch of the Alpha as he’d brushed his hand.

Outside of the store, the Alpha traced his slender fingers against the spot on his hand where he’d touched the Omega and headed back to the car, his driver waiting patiently as he ducked inside.

“Home, Sir?” the driver asked.

“Yeah.”

“Any particular reason you needed to come to this particular store, Sir? There are plenty of convenience stores closer to home.”

The Alpha grinned wolfishly, “No. No reason.”

\--++++--

Akira turned the ‘Open’ sign to ‘Closed’ and grabbed his coat before hooking his arm over Haru. The Omega grimaced as his friend pressed against his bruised shoulders and feigned an untied shoelace to move away from him. 

“You coming for a few drinks?” Akira asked, anticipation in his sparkling eyes.

Haru shook his head and pulled on his beanie, “I don’t think so, I just want to go home and sleep.”

“Wow, ever the party animal!” 

Akira stuck out his tongue and waved goodbye as they parted ways on the empty street. The store was in the quieter part of town and there were very few people around at that time of night, especially on a weekday. However, Haru had never felt scared or nervous when walking to the train station; he’d been working at the same store since he’d left school and it was second nature to him to walk down the dark alleys with only a couple of cats for company. Tonight, though, something felt off. He didn’t know if it was just due to the fact that people had broken into his apartment the night before or if he was just being paranoid but for the first time in years he felt anxious to be walking alone. Hurrying his pace, he made his way towards the illuminated area in front of the station only to have his path blocked by a shadow at the end of the street.

“Found you, Neko.” 

The shadow moved closer and Haru turned to walk in the opposite direction only to slam into another tall figure. He was totally blocked in.

“Now, now,” the first figure spoke up, enough authority and power in his voice to identify him as an Alpha, “You may have escaped last time little Neko-kun but tonight I’m here to make sure you don’t.”

He stepped into the light and confirmed Haru’s suspicions. It was the older Alpha from the Yakuza residence: Sadao. With a swift movement too fast for the Omega’s eyes to see, he was suddenly standing in front of him, a hair’s breadth from Haru’s face. His cat-like Alpha eyes shimmered like marbles as they glared down at the Omega.

“My brother came to your rescue last night and to be honest, that pissed me off. Why can’t he just keep his nose out of my business?” He started to pace, back and forth in front of the trembling Haru, “And today I hear that he came to see you!”

The memories of the handsome Alpha coming into the store earlier poured back into Haru’s mind and his face flushed, a physical reaction his Omega body couldn’t control and one that did not go unnoticed by Sadao.

The Alpha laughed loudly and clapped his hands, “Oh look at this!” He grabbed Haru’s cheeks in his large hand, squeezing the already aching bruises, “The little Omega has a crush! Well, if that’s the case, why don’t I take you home with me? You can play with us Alphas to your heart’s content!”

“No, thank y-you,” Haru tried to pull away but what little strength he had was useless against the larger man.

“Do you know who you’re talking to?” Sadao shoved Haru hard into an awaiting Beta who grabbed his arms tightly, “I’m an Alpha and I’m ordering you to come with us, got it?”

As he spoke, the tone of his voice changed; it seemed to reverberate inside Haru’s skull and rattle his very core. When an Alpha gave an order such as this there was no choice but to obey. An Omega could not ignore or refuse a direct order from an Alpha, especially when it was conveyed so clearly and directly. Haru’s eyes seemed to glaze over and his limbs grew weak. He knew he wanted to run but his body just couldn’t rebel and so he was dragged into a large, expensive car without so much as a squeak and could only stare blankly out of the window as he was taken to God-knows where.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Deception

“Get your ass out here!” 

A harsh grip on his arm woke Haru from his dreamless sleep as one of the strangers dragged him out of the car and into the bitter night air. He began to shiver immediately and didn’t know whether it was from the cold or the utter fear that was coursing through his veins. 

A dim street light was all that illuminated the darkness and the Omega could just make out the shapes of some large gates as he was pulled into a building beyond them. He recognised the interior immediately: the Yakuza residence he’d been in the day before. Although now it seemed much more menacing and somewhat impenetrable as his captor slid open one of the paper doors and shoved him inside an empty room.

Sadao’s wicked, lopsided grin flashed behind the door and then it slammed shut, leaving Haru cold and trembling alone in the room. He knew he was in major trouble. Once an Alpha took a dislike to a certain Omega it was impossible to shake them off or deny them of their wants. And for some reason Sadao had decided that Haru was that Omega, although why he hated him so much was beyond him. The Omega crawled to the door and listened to the men on the other side as they laughed jovially at his expense.

“Stupid Omega thought he could disrespect us and get away with it!” One of the other Alphas guffawed, “We’ll teach him a thing or two.”

“What do you want to do with him, Boss?” Another one asked.

“We’ll let him stew for a while,” Sadao now, “Then, after some sake, we’ll show him what Alphas are really made of!”

Haru gasped and slapped his hand to his mouth to silence himself, too scared to show them any weakness and too frozen with fear to even think about trying to escape. Scenarios consumed his mind; what were the Alphas going to do with him? Were they going to hurt him? Rape him? Or maybe something worse. The trembling intensified and he curled up on his side on the cold floor, wishing it was all just a bad dream and praying that it would all be over soon. He didn’t realise he’d started crying until his eyes started to sting and he sat himself upright, rubbing harshly at them, face swollen and red.

“Come on, Haru,” he whispered to himself, “You need to get out of here. Think!”

It was taking most of his energy just to remain conscious and he balled his fists at his sides, angry at his weak Omega body for being so useless. A plan was slowly starting to bud inside his mind when the door slid open once again and one of the Alphas slunk inside. Terrified, Haru scuttled backwards until his back was against the opposite wall and held his arms out in front of him, a pathetic attempt at protecting himself.

“What’s wrong little Omega?” The Alpha asked, the smell of alcohol strong on his breath, “I just want to play a little.” He inhaled noisily and grinned, “You smell so good!”

“Please!” Haru’s voice broke as more tears spilled down his face, “Please don’t!”

The Alpha moved closer and knelt down in front of Haru, his broad body blocking any means of escape. He reached out and removed Haru’s glasses, leaving the Omega squinting at his blurred face. He then brushed Haru’s dark hair behind his ear, letting his long fingers linger on the pointed tip, the sign of an Omega. Haru shuddered and pressed his teeth to his bottom lip to try and stop the scream escaping as the Alpha licked his ear slowly.

“Want me to show you what a real Alpha can do?” The man whispered as he stroked his rough hand through Haru’s hair, “Are you a virgin?”

Haru was. And he knew the Alpha could probably smell it on him but could think of no other way to defend himself other than to try and turn him off. He sat up straighter and squared his trembling shoulders.

“N-No,” he stammered, “Of course I’m not.”

A low grumbling laugh from the Alpha.

“Oh, really?” He grabbed Haru’s shoulders tightly, “You mean to say you’ve been fucked before? I find that hard to believe, especially with the delicious scent you’re giving off.”

Haru knew it wouldn’t work. He opted for another tactic, scared mind working hard to try and save himself, like a rabbit caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

“D-Does Sadao know you’re here? Doesn’t he w-want to try me first?” The Alpha seemed to pause a little and stopped petting Haru’s head and so the Omega continued, a little hope rising in his chest, “I don’t think he’d be happy with sloppy seconds.”

For a brief moment, Haru thought he might have actually stopped the Alpha in his tracks but suddenly the man knocked him on his back and loomed over him as he began to unfasten his belt.

“He’ll just have to deal with it. I’m too pent up!”

The Omega struggled as hard as he could, arms flailing and hands scratching at the larger man on top of him. The Alpha tore Haru’s shirt, exposing his torso, and began tugging at Haru’s pants, desperately trying to get to his flesh as quickly as possible. Haru bucked and squirmed but the other man was just too strong, he was trapped.

Just as Haru’s strength was fading and his vision began to blur, the door to the side of the room slid open with a bang and a second Alpha stepped into the room. Utter horror took over Haru’s thoughts and he cried harder, so desperately scared of what might happen next and so defenceless against whatever was to come. He squeezed his eyes shut and prepared to surrender himself but the onslaught didn’t come. Instead, the new Alpha in the room tore the one from on top of Haru and flung him across the room, into the paper door and straight through it. Haru stared up at the ceiling, confused and still trembling from head to foot, completely unable to move.

“Are you alright?” 

Haru heard the voice but couldn’t respond. Not only was he in shock but he actually didn’t know if he was ‘alright’ or not. He could feel every part of his body that the Alpha had touched and it stung, like he’d been exposed to flames.

“Omega!” The voice was harsher now but still not scary. He just sounded irritated.

Slowly, Haru sat himself upright and nodded dazedly, eyes unfocused and tears still streaming down his face. He heard the Alpha who had saved him sigh and then he was suddenly crouched down in front of him. The Omega’s mouth dropped open and his eyes widened as he looked upon the face before him; the Alpha with the long blonde hair who he’d seen the day before and at work.

“You!” Haru’s lip wobbled and he couldn’t help the fat, heavy tears that continued to drip down his face, “Why did you...” He trailed off, not wanting to think about what had just happened but unable to shake it from behind his eyes.

The Alpha ran his hand through his bangs and shrugged, “I never liked him,” He gestured to the now unconscious Alpha whom he’d thrown through the door, “And my brother is a dick.”

“Sadao,” Haru breathed his name, a little frightened to speak it louder.

“And I’m Masumi. Masumi Tomosaki.” He smiled, a thin line across his handsome face, and his Alpha eyes flickered in the dim light.

“Thank you, Tomosaki-san,” Haru stood up shakily, adjusting his torn shirt as he did so, “But I should go now.”

“No.”

“No?” His eyes widened again and Haru bit his bottom lip so hard he drew blood, “But I can’t stay here. Please-”

“Sadao has it in for you now, he’ll never let you escape,” A dark black hole started to form in the centre of Haru’s chest as Masumi continued, “Even if you get away, he’ll send people after you. Trust me, I know what he’s like.”

It was all too much to absorb; an Alpha had his sights set on Haru, the most useless, incompetent Omega he knew, and there was no way he could escape. He knew Masumi was right. No matter where he went or what he did, Sadao would chase him down for making a mockery of him. He literally had no options, how had it all turned out so horrible?

“M-Maybe if I leave town he’ll-”

“He’s done it before,” Masumi picked up Haru’s glasses and handed them to him after rubbing them on his pants, “The Omegas that tried to run ended up as pets… Or worse.”

Haru was about to suggest something else, anything that would potentially help his cause, but another voice spoke up from the doorway. Sadao.

“And what the hell is going on here?” He kicked the unconscious Alpha aside and stepped into the room, “Masumi? Have you decided to take this one for yourself? He’s my prize you know.”

An almost tangible hum filled the air in the room, like static that made Haru’s hair stand on end. The brothers were obviously very powerful Alphas and their presence was almost too much for the young Omega to handle. He stepped back so that Masumi was between himself and Sadao and tried to make himself as small as possible, shoulders hunched and head down.

“Now, move aside,” Sadao stepped forwards but Masumi placed himself in front of Haru, “What? You’re protecting him now? He’s just a good for nothing Omega and I need to teach him a lesson!”

“No.” Masumi’s voice was deep and powerful, much more menacing than Haru had heard it before.

Sadao grinned, “Move aside, brother, or I will move you myself.”

Masumi stood strong as Haru cowered behind him.

“What?” Sadao was growing more and more impatient and the tension was clearly rising between the two as he spoke again, “Are you going to claim him as a mate, is that it?” He started to laugh, amused by his own joke.

For a brief moment, Haru thought that Masumi was going to leave and let his brother have his way with him as he pleased. The younger Alpha’s pale eyes darted to Haru and then back to Sadao, an obvious dilemma cluttering his thoughts. Then, after almost a minute, Masumi nodded and folded his arms across his broad chest.

“Yes. I’ll make him mine, so don’t you lay a finger on him. If I see even one hair of his out of place I will destroy you. Understood?”

Haru watched as Sadao’s jaw worked a few times and then he huffed loudly and pointed at the Omega.

“Fine! But this had better be the truth, brother. Make that Omega yours or I’ll punish him in ways he has never known. And you!”

With that, Sadao turned and left the room, leaving the Alpha and Omega alone once again. The relief that suddenly washed into Haru’s body was enough to bring him to his knees and more tears escaped his already swollen eyes. Finally, he would be able to go home and forget about the whole ordeal. 

“Thank you,” he sighed as he got back to his feet, “I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t stepped in. I’ll get out of your hair now.” 

Almost elated, the Omega straightened his glasses and made his way to the door, only for his arm to be grabbed by Masumi. The Alpha held onto him tightly and looked at him with his pale, cat-like eyes as he almost growled his words.

“You can’t leave. I promised him I would make you mine and he won’t accept anything less.” He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand, “You’ll have to stay here and act like my Omega.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Things Forgotten

What had he gotten himself into? How could his life have changed so drastically in the space of fourty two hours? Haru stood in the dim room, facing the taller Alpha with an expression on his face that could in no way convey all of the emotions currently occupying him. Masumi had told his older brother, Sadao, that Haru was his Omega in order to save him from becoming a ‘pet’ or play thing for the other Alphas. However, in order to convince Sadao that that was indeed true and therefore keep him off Haru’s back, the Alpha told Haru that they must act that way too.

Haru had never had a partner. He’d always been the Omega that no one cared enough about to even glance his way and that’s how he liked it. He hated being the centre of attention and never in his wildest dreams did he think he would end up with an Alpha. Shaking the thoughts from his mind – after all, he wasn’t with an Alpha, he was pretending to be with one – Haru brought himself back to the present and dared a glance at Masumi. The Alpha looked somewhat pissed and it made the raven-haired Omega shrink back a little as he asked,

“Why are you doing this for me?”

Masumi’s silvery eyes flickered to Haru and softened a little, “I told you, I hate my brother.”

“But I’m just an Omega. What does it matter to you what he does to me?”

The Alpha clenched his jaw and his brow furrowed in concentration, as though trying to find the right words to say. He settled with a shrug.

“It doesn’t. I just don’t like him always getting his own way.” He turned away from Haru and gestured to the room he had come from just minutes before, “This is my room in here,” he stepped through the sliding doors and Haru followed obediently, “I guess it’s yours now too.”

Haru felt his cheeks grow hot and he stammered, “But we’re just pretending, right? We don’t actually have t-to do anything...” He held his arms across his chest tightly and shuddered at the memory of the other Alpha pushing him down.

Masumi shrugged once more, “I suppose. Although Sadao will notice if my scent isn’t at least on you.” He glanced at Haru, who was visibly shaking as he stood in the corner of the room, and sighed as he plonked himself down on the plush sofa in front of a flat screen TV, “You can sleep in my bed tonight. The sheets should make you smell like me.”

“C-can I shower first?”

Speaking of scents, the large Alpha’s was still clinging to Haru like, well, a bad smell and he felt nauseous at the thought of smelling like the brute. Masumi nodded and gestured to a door that opened to an en-suite bathroom, which Haru promptly escaped into. Once alone, the Omega took off his glasses and stripped down, taking note of a couple of new bruises on his thighs where he’d been grabbed roughly. The long mirror in the bathroom exposed all of his damage and his bones ached just looking at the black and purple marks scattered across his ribs. As he turned on the shower and stepped underneath the flow of warm, soothing water, the door slid open and Masumi’s head popped inside. He wasn’t expecting Haru to be naked yet and swallowed thickly at the sight of the Omega surrounded by steam, moisture dripping from his lean frame. He couldn’t help but notice the bruises and marks littering his body and his fists clenched as he stopped himself from grabbing the Omega and examining him further.

“The towels are in the basket near the sink.”

Haru flinched visibly and flushed crimson before stuttering a ‘thank you’ as Masumi closed the door once more.

\--++++--

It had been almost an hour since Haru had stepped into the bathroom to shower and he finally felt like the sour smell of the Alpha that had attacked him had been washed off. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel from the basket Masumi had pointed out before wrapping it around himself tightly. The thought of stepping back into the room with the Alpha was scary to say the least but the idea of being alone with his thoughts seemed to be worse. With a deep breath, Haru opened the bathroom door and stepped into the room where Masumi was still sprawled on the couch watching TV. He looked up when the Omega entered and sat up a little straighter, pale eyes never leaving Haru’s face.

“Did everything go okay?” Asked Masumi, internally scolding himself for the stupid question.

Haru nodded, pale cheeks flushing once more. He felt vulnerable standing half naked in front of an Alpha but noticed that he didn’t feel as scared as he thought he might. Masumi was indeed powerful and high on the Alpha scale but he wasn’t menacing in any way, at least not to the Omega. He certainly wasn’t comfortable, however, and stumbled backwards when Masumi got off the sofa and stepped towards him, large hands reaching out. He stopped before he was close enough to touch the Omega and just leaned closer, blonde hair falling over his shoulder as he stooped to his height. Worry and then a flash of anger marred the Alpha’s features for a moment as he looked at the bruises littering Haru’s skinny frame and before either of them had realised, Masumi’s hand was resting on Haru’s bruised cheek. The touch sent a shiver down Haru’s spine and heat seemed to blossom from the Alpha’s touch as he quickly pulled away from him. Not the intense, painful heat of the Alpha who had attacked him but a warm, soothing heat like that from an open fire.

Annoyance and something that looked like disappointment flashed across Masumi’s face as he let his hand drop to his side.

“You’ll have to get used to me touching you if you want Sadao to believe you’re mine, Omega.”

“Haru.”

Masumi blinked, startled at the sudden response, “What?”

“My name. It’s Haru.”

A small smile spread across Masumi’s face. He was amused by Haru’s sudden bravery and a little impressed by the Omega’s stern expression, even if it was slightly askew.

“Well, Haru,” Masumi exaggerated his name and Haru’s blush deepened, “You should put some clothes on, you’ll get a chill.”

As if to reiterate Masumi’s point, Haru sneezed and a shiver made his body shudder. He turned to head back into the bathroom to get his clothes but Masumi tossed one of his own shirts at the Omega, the Alpha’s smell strong on the fabric.

“Wear this. I’ll have your clothes washed for tomorrow.”

The shirt was certainly Masumi’s. The strong scent of the Alpha was almost overwhelming for Haru and he began to grow warmer as he quickly fumbled with the buttons on the large garment. It reached halfway down his thighs and seemed to envelop the Omega, the sleeves drooping over his hands. Something deep inside him began to flutter, like a tiny flower opening its petals to soak up the sun. It was as though the Alpha’s scent was somehow awakening something primal inside him and he breathed deeply in an attempt to slow his heart rate. 

“Do you want something to eat?”

Masumi’s deep tones startled Haru and he looked at him with wide eyes, a nervous mouse in the cat’s lair.

“J-Just some water, please,” he stammered.

The Alpha stepped out of the room, assuring Haru that he would be back momentarily, and the Omega finally felt like he could take a moment to relax. His shoulders slumped and he shuffled over to the sofa where he plonked down heavily. The day’s events seemed to suddenly dawn on him and he felt exhausted; he was in such a mess and could see no way out other than to pretend to be Masumi’s Omega. With his knees huddled to his chest to try and cover a little more of his body with the large shirt, he lay on his side and stared dazedly at the TV.

When Masumi returned just a few minutes later, Haru was already snoring softly. His lips were slightly parted and his dark hair covered his eyes. He looked so peaceful, the first time the Alpha had actually seen him that way. Careful, so as not to wake the sleeping Omega, Masumi placed the glass of water on the small coffee table and knelt down beside the sofa to get a closer look at him.

It was true that it was no coincidence that he’d been in the convenience store where Haru worked. In fact, since he’d first laid eyes on him when he delivered the parcel, Masumi had been slightly mesmerized by the Omega. Of course, he’d had lovers in the past, both Alpha and Omega, but he’d never had a mate and didn’t even know if he would know if he clapped eyes on one. Haru, however, had some sort of pull on Masumi, like an invisible rope tying them together but one made of fine silk that could snap or tear at any moment. Was that what finding a mate felt like? Masumi had no idea and so continued to be fascinated yet cautious of the Omega. 

He stared at him now as he lay sleeping in his room, wearing his shirt no less, and wondered if their little façade would work out. Although he didn’t feel like Haru was his, Masumi still didn’t want his brother anywhere near him. He reached out his hand and brushed Haru’s dark hair from his eyes, causing the Omega to furrow his brow slightly. It humoured Masumi and he couldn’t help but place a tentative finger between Haru’s knitting brows. The sudden touch of skin to skin jerked Haru awake like he’d been slapped in the face. He scrambled to a sitting position, gasping slightly.

“Sorry,” Masumi tried to hide his chuckling and handed Haru the glass of water, “You fell asleep.”

He took a long gulp and blushed deeply. How had he managed to fall asleep in such a dangerous place? Did he really have no sense of self-preservation? Haru scolded himself internally and finished off the water greedily before placing the empty glass back on the table.

“Thank you.”

“Do you want to watch some television?” Masumi asked as he moved to join Haru on the sofa.

The Omega thought that sitting inches away from Masumi would be a little too much for him to handle already and so opted to quickly move to the bed. He stood up, ready to make his escape but Masumi grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down, next to him. Haru yelped as Masumi squeezed the already formed bruise on his wrist from the previous night and grit his teeth as the Alpha forced him to sit beside him. Even though Masumi seemed more gentle and reserved than most Alphas Haru had come across, he was indeed still an Alpha. A large, powerful being with much more strength and authority than any Omega. Shivering slightly, not from the cold but from the fear that had resurfaced within him, Haru pressed himself to the edge of the sofa, as far away from Masumi as he could physically sit. It didn’t go unnoticed by the Alpha and he sighed loudly.

“I’m not going to hurt you, you know,” Masumi said as he turned off the TV, “I’m not my brother.”

“Sorry,” Haru remained glued to the edge, knuckles white as he gripped the edge of the oversized shirt, “I’m just not u-used to this kind of thing.” 

The fluttering inside of him had become more of a flapping of wings as Masumi’s aura surrounded him completely and Haru had to bite his lip to stop himself whimpering like a weak animal.

“Fine,” Masumi’s tone was a little harsher now, irritated, “Just go to bed.”

Silently, Haru nodded and swiftly shuffled over to the bed. The scent of the Alpha was even more intense once he climbed under the sheets but at least he wasn’t physically close to him anymore. He moved to take off his glasses out of habit only to remember they were in the bathroom and then leant towards the side table, again out of habit of his night-time routine. That was when he realised what he was reaching for wasn’t there. Of course they weren’t there, they were at home on his bedside table, not here in this stranger’s home. Panic suddenly filled Haru’s mind and he felt his heart begin to race inside his chest, beating loudly against his ribs like a steam engine. What was he going to do? How could he make it through the next few days safely? There was a simple answer: he couldn’t. 

As Haru lay in silent panic, Masumi could feel the Omega’s temperature and heartbeat increase from across the room and glanced towards the bed out of curiosity more than anything.

“Oi, Omega, what’s got you so worked up?”

Haru remained lying down, staring at the ceiling as he replied with a dry mouth, “My pills.”

“Pills?” Masumi cocked an eyebrow.

Haru nodded, “I’ve left them at home.”

“What’re they for?”

The Omega swallowed loudly and turned his head to look at the Alpha, “To prevent my heat.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Time’s Up

When Haru told Masumi that he’d left the pills to prevent his heat at home, the Alpha had assured him that they would get them the next day. There was no way Haru could go back home to get them himself as Sadao would have men watching him and leaving the Omega alone in the Yakuza house was definitely out of the question. Haru had suggested going together but again, Masumi knew that Sadao would be keeping a close eye on the pair and any strange or unusual behaviour by them wouldn’t go unnoticed. Leaving in the middle of the night to go to an Omega’s home would definitely be classed as unusual.

Morning came much faster than Haru had thought it would. He was expecting to lie awake all night fretting but the events of the previous day must have worn him out more than he’d first thought and he awoke refreshed. The smell of Masumi was now very much surrounding him; the sheets under which he lay were infused with the strong Alpha scent and even the air in the room seemed to be tainted with it. As he sat upright, Haru stretched and blinked groggily. If he wasn’t seeing it with his own eyes he wouldn’t have believed his current predicament and he almost laughed at the absurdity of it all. No time to dwell on it, however, as Masumi stepped out of the bathroom, long blonde hair dripping down his naked torso as he wrapped a towel around his waist. He flashed a smile at Haru who was quickly trying to flatten his bed-head.

“Morning. How did you sleep?” The Alpha asked as he rubbed his hair with a towel.

“F-Fine, thanks,” Haru swallowed thickly, cheeks getting warm at the sight of the half-naked man in front of him.

“We can go and get your pills today if you like,” Masumi continued scrubbing at his scalp with the towel, sending the soapy scent into the room, “It’ll be less conspicuous if we go during the day.”

Haru sighed, thankful, “Yeah, great. I’ll just have a quick shower-”

“No.” 

Masumi stopped drying his long hair and stepped over to the bed, perching himself on the side of it where Haru presently sat. He leaned towards the Omega and inhaled deeply, like he was smelling fine roses or a vintage wine, and closed his eyes. His nose wrinkled a little and he chuckled, pale eyes shimmering.

“You need to smell like you’ve been lying with me all night. Don’t wash it off.”

The odd nose-wrinkling hadn’t gone unnoticed by Haru and he pouted, slightly offended.

“Do I smell bad?”

A bark of laughter from the Alpha startled Haru as Masumi stood back up.

“It’s my smell. Do I smell bad?” Masumi asked, the side of his mouth pulled into a grin.

Haru quickly shook his head and bit his lip to stop any more idiotic things from escaping his mouth.   
As Masumi turned around to look in the wardrobe, the Omega caught a glimpse of a pattern across the Alpha’s back but he was too quick to pull on a cleanly pressed shirt for Haru to make any sense of it. It reminded him that Masumi was indeed a Yakuza member, a dangerous man, and he shouldn’t get too friendly with him if possible. Although pretending to be his mate would probably entail some pretty ‘friendly’ activities if he wasn’t careful.

\--++++--

Once they were both dressed, the pair headed towards the garage where the many expensive cars were kept. Unfortunately for Haru, Masumi’s brother had just returned from an errand and was standing next to his huge black BMW when they stepped inside. His scarred face smeared into a smile when he spotted them and he stepped forward, blocking their path.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t my little brother and his mate!” A lady in an extremely revealing red dress was standing next to Sadao and he pulled her beside him forcefully as he gestured at Haru, “This is the man Masumi has chosen. Isn’t he cute?” The lady nodded but Sadao continued, ignoring her completely, “Now where are you two headed so early in the morning?”

“Just for a drive,” Masumi spoke through gritted teeth and Haru stepped behind him slightly, sheltering himself from the older Alpha.

“A drive, huh,” Sadao seemed to think for a moment and then stepped aside theatrically, “Well don’t let us stop you.” As the pair passed, Sadao leaned towards Haru and inhaled his scent, “Good thing you smell like Masumi, Omega. Make sure you keep it that way.”

Without another word, Sadao left and Masumi ushered Haru into a large silver car. It was by far the most expensive car the Omega had ever been in and he felt like an imposter as he strapped himself into the plush leather seat beside Masumi. It hummed to life like a great beast and sped into the street without so much as a squeak from the tyres.

“My apartment is this way,” Haru pointed towards a winding street to their left but Masumi was already turning.

“I know.”

Realisation dawned on the dark-haired Omega and he adjusted his glasses as he tried to focus on anything other than the large Alpha sitting beside him.

“Oh, yeah. You were the one who saved me the other night.”

Masumi’s eyes flickered to Haru and then back to the road.

“You never did say why you did that.”

“I told you, I don’t like Sadao getting his own way all the time,” they came to a red light and Masumi turned towards Haru, “And something about you… fascinates me.”

Haru’s mouth fell open and his dark eyes became saucers as he looked at Masumi, whose cheeks were slightly flushed. He ‘fascinated’ him? He did?! Plain old Haru the Omega who everyone ignored? He shook his head but couldn’t help the small smile that had crept onto his face. It was the first time anyone had taken such notice of him and certainly the first time an Alpha had done so.

“Fascinate?” It was all his brain would allow to come out and he quickly realised how idiotic he sounded, “I’m ‘fascinating’?”

Masumi groaned and shrugged, “Yes. No. I don’t know. You’re strange, that’s all. I… notice you. More than I have anyone else and I don’t know what that means.” 

He sighed loudly and waited for a response from the Omega but Haru had fallen extremely quiet.

In the passenger seat, Haru had suddenly felt an overwhelming pressure in his chest and everything seemed to suddenly blur. His skin heated up and he began to sweat, beads trickling down his face and in his palms. Breathing became difficult and he began to pant heavily, chest rising and falling far too fast. He couldn’t seem to think straight, all thoughts clouded by the scent of the Alpha beside him, which seemed to have suddenly intensified like a switch had been flicked. By far the worst sensation was the ache in his crotch; his pants were tight and an intense need deep inside of his very being had overtaken his senses, making it impossible to concentrate on anything other than Masumi. He needed an Alpha and he needed one now.

A sudden warmth seemed to engulf the car, like a thick cloud of heat that surrounded the Alpha and entered his lungs like smoke. He knew the sensation all too well – an Omega in heat. He hadn’t, however, experienced it in such close proximity and it was almost overwhelming in the confines of the car. With trembling hands Masumi quickly rolled down the windows in a feeble attempt to breathe some fresh air but he knew his resolve wouldn’t last long. They needed to get to Haru’s apartment, fast.

“I can’t- It’s too strong… Tomosaki-san, what’s happening?” Haru squirmed against the leather seat, fists pressed against his pants as Masumi sped through the morning traffic.

“Just hold on, we’ll be at your apartment soon.”

“I’m scared!” Haru wailed as thick tears spilled down his burning cheeks, a stark contrast to his calm persona earlier.

Trying to keep his own wants and needs in check, Masumi finally reached the apartment building and screeched to a halt before diving out of the car into the fresh air. He breathed deeply, trying to expel the scent of the Omega but it was no use. In any other situation he would have simply taken the Omega and fucked him senseless, no qualms or questions, but because it was Haru and because he seemed different somehow, Masumi couldn’t bring himself to use him like that. He cursed himself for being such a weak Alpha, acting like the thoughts of an Omega mattered somehow.

Holding his breath as best he could, Masumi opened the passenger door and dragged Haru out of the car like a ragdoll. The Omega was holding it together as best he could but his resolve was fading fast and so Masumi quickly pulled him up the stairs to his door. With no time to waste, the Alpha kicked in the door and hurried inside the small apartment. Haru fell back against the wall and slid to the floor in a heap of panting, sweating heat as Masumi rushed into the bedroom to retrieve the pills.

A red haze had overtaken Haru’s vision completely and he was trying desperately to fight it off. He’d had heats before but never this intense and never in the presence of an Alpha. He was terrified, not only of losing his inhibitions but of the Alpha that was now in his home. What if he took total advantage of him in this state? Haru had no way to fight him off, hell he would probably relish the idea of an Alpha taking control of him right now. But he didn’t want that, no. He wanted to be claimed by a mate, a proper mate, not just someone pretending to be one. More tears trickled down his flushed face as Masumi returned with the bottle of pills but Haru shook his head, eyes glued to the floor.

“T-Too late now,” he slapped the pills away and they spilled lazily out of the bottle, “Too f-far gone.”

“You sure?” Masumi asked as he brushed his long hair from his face, “Maybe they’ll stop it.”

Haru shook his head, “It’s too late once it’s started.”

The Omega sniffed and moaned as another wave coursed through his body, increasing his rapid breathing and making the erection in his pants even more painful. He leaned back against the wall and finally looked up at Masumi, who was crouched down in front of him. Even the Alpha looked like he was loosing his resolve and he licked his lips as their eyes met.

“I should go,” Masumi moved to stand up but Haru grabbed his hand forcefully.

“Please st-stay,” Haru gasped through shaky breaths.

Masumi shook his head, “You don’t want that, Omega.”

Haru nodded, “I do,” he forced a smile, “I’m fascinating, right? I want it! Please!”

Something snapped inside Masumi. He’d tried to play the good guy but it hadn’t worked. How could he refuse an open invitation from an Omega in heat? Maybe Haru wasn’t special at all, maybe he’d just known that he would soon be in heat and that had attracted him somehow. With that as his excuse, Masumi grabbed Haru’s waist and slung him over his shoulder like a fireman. 

Instinct had totally overcome both Alpha and Omega and once inside the small bedroom Haru began to claw at his clothes, desperate to get rid of them. With strong hands, Masumi tore Haru’s shirt off and removed his own as the Omega shimmied out of his pants, revealing himself completely. He lay on the bed, an open invitation to any wanting Alpha, and Masumi straddled him as he pinned Haru’s hands above his head.

“Please!” Haru pleaded through tears and sweat, “I need it, please!”

His glasses slid down his nose and he could see just a blurred figure above him as Masumi traced his tongue along his collarbone, heat spreading from his touch like wildfire. The Omega gasped at the sensation and bucked his hips towards the Alpha but Masumi held him down as he continued his teasing. Drool dribbled down Haru’s chin as Masumi traced kisses down his stomach and hips and then lower. Haru felt like he was going to explode, like he was going to burn up from the inside out and leave nothing but ashes where he had once been. It was too much, too intense and fast for him to comprehend. His breathing suddenly intensified and instead of red, a black haze enveloped him and everything went dark.


End file.
